An Odd Sorta Love
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Sango is left alone in the world, until destiny brought someone else in....SangoXSesshoumaru R+R, please. *Retitled* Yea...kinda changed the title...


Thought I'd try this new pairing....well...please R+R, and....here's something we all love to do...*Sarcasm*

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha...I'm only a raving fan girl who ish obsessed with it...

The wind was steady that day, as it always was. Yet, it held some sadness, as if it knew what had happened the previous night. He was stolen from her, consumed in a curse laid down upon his grandfather, his father, and then him. He knew the day would soon come, and he prepared her the best he could, hoping she'd be okay. He didn't mean to fall in love with her, but it just happened. She was a beautiful auburn haired Demon Slayer, and he was the perverted monk. Like magnets, they stuck together, always side by side, unaware of the love that formed between them. They were inseparable, killing the same demons together, side by side, like lovers should be. Death had been stalking him since he admitted his love for the Demon Slayer, those sweet words encasing the girl in a cocoon of love and bliss. She, in truth, loved him too. So, why was it now that death decided to spread the cursed hole is the monk's right hand so far that it consumed him? He had no choice in the matter. Kissing her cheek gently, he left, to avoid hurting her more then he already was. He walked the long road back to where his father had suffered the same fate as he would. With a gentle, noble grin, he ripped off the prayer beads, and allowed the air to consume him.

She broke down, knowing her one and only love was gone forever. Gone, sucked into an endless tunnel of wind and gone into the shadowed abyss called death.

"Miroku, why you? Why now?" She sobbed into the school girl's shoulder, her tear stained eyes closed tightly, trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"Sango, it's alright. It was fate..." She comforted her friend with sweet words of hope.

"But, why now, Kagome? I loved him....."

"I know, Sango, but he had to."

"Foolish..." Another voice chimed in. This voice belonged to a stubborn creature with a foul temper and misguided humor.

"What?" Sango snapped, sensing a bit of arrogance in his voice, which was normal for him, but this wasn't the time to toy with her emotions.

"You heard me. It's foolish to show pity on him. He was being the selfish monk he always was. I told him not to get so attached to _you_, but would he listen? Of course not!" He snarled through clenched fangs, balling up his angry fists. "I told him just to go on and die already..."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was shocked by his behavior. She saw the hurt in Sango's eyes as she rose and slapped Inuyasha with all the sadness pent up within her. 

"I HATE YOU, INUYASHA!" And, she ran. She ran from the misery that would await her if she were to remain with that hanyou that hurt her. She ran from the past, wanting to forget that she had loved, and she ran from herself. She ran far off into the night, holding back the tears that longed to be cried. 

She ran until the sun peeked out from the horizon, and greeted her with weary eyes. Fatigue had set in, and she collapsed, being caressed by the grass dampened with dawn's dew. She would only stare into the eternity that awaited her in the sun's shining rays. Sighing deeply, she sat up, resting her tired body against a sturdy rock.

"I hate him...." She spoke in gentle words to herself as she watched the sun joyously rise with such power and beauty.

"Who ya talking to?" An innocent voice chimed, breaking the silence of the morning. She turned to see who the voice belonged to. There stood a child, a mere child with raven hair and honey colored eyes. She seemed like a happy child, a bright grin on her face. Sango had seen her before, she just couldn't recall when and where.

"Oh, well...no one."

"You look sad. Is something wrong?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand..."

"Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru would understand!"

_SESSHOUMARU?! This child is with Sesshoumaru. Rin, I think her name is...No, what am I getting myself into by talking to this child?_

"Rin? Where did you go, child?" A stern voice approached, and Sango feared it, putting her hand near Hiraikotsu, which was still slung over her weakened shoulder. She had not the strength to wield it, but she did.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm over here! I found a girl and she looks sad!" 

The wind toyed with Sesshoumaru's ashen hair was he slowly made his way past Sango and to Rin's side. With a trivial grin, Sesshoumaru's eyes met with Sango's.

"You're one of the humans who sides with my brother, correct?" Serious eyes looked down upon her, a cold tone of voice to match. 

"I no longer associate myself with that worthless half breed." Sango retorted, anger and viciousness in her usually calm voice.

"Is that so?" He said, that same grin upon his face. "What did he do this time?" He was actually curious on how his brother messed up this time.

"He insulted the one I love who has just recently passed away, that's all he needed to do."

"The monk?"

In shock, Sango looked to Sesshoumaru. "How did you....?"

"It's no secret...." He paused, not knowing her name. He longed to know her name.

Rin shouted, seeing Sesshoumaru's confusion. "It's Sango!"

"Well, Sango, I am sorry about your lose...." He began to walk away, until Rin wrapped her gentle fingers around Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can she come with us?" She smiled shyly, peering over at Sango. "She looks sad and lonely."

"Rin, no, it's out of the question." He whispered, still in that characteristic, stern voice.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, she looks really lonely!" She whined.

"I couldn't, Rin...I really couldn't cause any trouble to you or Sesshoumaru..."

Suddenly, in a very soft, fragile tone. "It'd be no trouble." The calm demon said, smiling at Sango. "Come on." He began to walk again, his smile becoming wider with his back turned. Rin could only grin, bouncing up and down. 

"Sango!" She leapt into Sango's arms and embraced her tightly. Being a bit confused, yet thrilled, Sango held the child and walked along with her, following behind Sesshoumaru. 

In his heart, Sesshoumaru knew he had done the right thing, allowing the woman who had went through heartache, because of his selfish half brother, to join himself and the child. he protected. He saw a look in her eyes that intrigued him, a look of sincerity, hope, and beauty. No, he didn't see all this in her. He couldn't. She was a human, he was a demon. Even if he wanted it to work, it never could. To top it all off, she is a demon exterminator. Inside, he did want it to work, but he would be the only one to know that. Those cold, demon eyes did show some love within them, but the love was subliminal, and it would never be spoken of.

They walked as the blanket of night slowly encased the day. No words were shared between the two, Sango and Sesshoumaru. With all the excitement, Rin had fallen asleep peacefully in Sango's arms, her bangs curtaining her angelic eyes. With a smile, Sango carried her, only wishing the frail child in her arms could have been the love child of her and the monk, but, it wasn't meant to be.

"Would you like me to take her, human?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, eye contact still never being made. He dare not looking into her auburn eyes, his own eyes now holding the element of compassion.

"It's alright, Lord Sesshoumaru. I can take her." She retorted with a gentle smile, cradling Rin like the delicate doll she was.

_D-did she just call me Lord Sesshoumaru? Why would she do such a thing? I've but known her for a short while, and she still calls me Lord? _He was perplexed by this, as he came to a stop, turning to look at her. She looked so elegant in the upcoming moonlight. Her dark hair shielded those tarnished eyes. 

"Human...." He started to say, his voice cracking under the love he held deep within.

The smile never left her face. "My name is Sango, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Please, don't call me Lord..." The demon with the cold heart pleaded, looking deeply into her eyes with his own amber eyes.

"Why not?" Persistent, was Sango, as she searched for an answer in the crystal lining of Sesshoumaru's eyes. They had changed from the cold tawny color that had seen the blood of many demons, to a light amber, virgin to all the horror and pain life had to offer.

With a gentle hand, Sesshoumaru reached out to touch Sango's pale cheek. "Tears have tortured you, hum..." He began to speak the word 'human', the only way he referred to those unlike himself. "...Sango. Life hasn't treated you the way you should be treated. Death and misfortune has clouded your vision. Your eyes...are so beautiful. Please, allow them to see the glorious light of day, and not the unwelcoming darkness of night..." Turning on his heel, Sesshoumaru walked ahead, his cheeks flushed with the redness of an upcoming blush. Her hands trembling, Sango carefully brought her hand to her face, touching the same spot the demon had touched with silken fingers. His touch had brought back many memories of her first love, but why did this feel so natural, so welcomed. 

"Sesshoumaru..." He stopped again, turning to see the dark haired beauty approaching him. She smiled innocently, looking up to the demon as his eyes shimmered in the moonlight. With a blush, she kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek gently, with tender lips. "Thank you..." Letting stray hair cover her rosy cheeks, she walked ahead into the deep forest, walking down a moonlit path, a distant voice in Sango's ear.

_What love he has in his heart is pure. Please, make him as happy as you made me... _The voice was very distant, nothing higher then a whisper, but the Demon Exterminator heard it not only with her ears, but with her heart.

She spoke silent words, a solemn tear rolling down her cheek. "Miroku..."

"Sango, you coming?" Sesshoumaru called, now being in front of her. "Don't let life pass you by." A grin swept across his stern face.

"Miroku, is this is your wish, then I will..." She now looked up to the demon who had now held a place in Sango's heart, the void left by the monk was now filled. "Coming!" She jogged to Sesshoumaru's side, as Rin yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sango...?" She spoke in between yawns.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, Rin."

"It's okay." Her childlike face gleamed. "Are you staying with me and Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Glancing ahead, Sango looked to Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes, as Sesshoumaru nodded to her with a loving grin.

"Yes, Rin. I'm here to stay..." She smiled, turning to see Sesshoumaru again. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him. All Sesshoumaru did was wink at her, as they continued to walk into the distant night. Destiny had brought Sesshoumaru, the cold hearted, merciless demon, and Sango, the beautiful, kind hearted Demon Exterminator, together. The demon could only grin at the luck he had, to finally find a human who didn't tremble at his touch. The dark haired human would only hope that he love would forgive her, for falling in love with a demon.


End file.
